Truth
by Gleas
Summary: A short fluffy drabble LV/LM where Voldy is saner and in love and takes advice from his grandson...


**A/N: A very short one shot. Enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, HP world belongs to JKR... hats off to her!**

* * *

Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle and occasionally as Lord Slytherin, looked upon the usually tall regal image of one of his best men. He couldn't help but smile at the image of the very same man looking quite rumpled and sleep-addled.

"My Lord…"

"Lucius. Get dressed and join me for breakfast." He said briskly and walked out.

He was lost in his thoughts, planning the demise of his enemies when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You know… he probably thinks you're using him."

"Who? Lucius? I doubt it, he knows better." He told his heir who as always managed to sneak up on him.

"Are you sure Marvolo? The way I see it, you're his lord and you demand his services in bed and he follows the orders. In his place anyone would assume he was nothing more than a toy."

"But he isn't…" Marvolo frowned.

"What does he call you in bed?" Marvolo frowned.

"He calls me… 'my Lord'… that's not right…" Marvolo looked confused as he searched his memory.

"Talk to him. I can't believe you need relationship advice from me… of all people." The cheeky heir rolled his eyes dramatically and Marvolo threw a hex at him in annoyance. "That's getting old, Grandfather." He grinned cheekily. "Tell him some things about yourself and make your intentions clear. You _know_ I am able to help you now."

"Was there something you needed, brat?"

"Nothing. Just greeting you this fine morning and letting you know I'm going on the hunt for my blond."

"Don't break the poor lad." Marvolo warned.

"You're just worried Lucius will get angry."

"He will… when he finds out."

"Nah… he'll love me by then." Marvolo shooed his wayward ward out with a glare and thought on his words. The boy was quite intelligent and knew a bit more about relationships than he. He decided he would talk to Lucius.

"My Lord? I was expecting to meet in the dining room."

"We shall eat here… come sit, Lucius."

Marvolo watched the elegant gait and found himself wanting to pounce on the man. He refrained when he realized Lucius sat across from him when there was a perfectly empty seating next to him. He frowned and got up to sit next to Lucius instead- he didn't want to risk 'ordering' him around right now.

"My Lord? Is everything alright?" Lucius asked concerned.

"I believe so… why do you refer to me as your lord…?"

"Because you are my Lord." Lucius answered confused.

"In private as well?" Marvolo fixed him with his intense gaze.

"Does this… displease you?" Lucius asked. His face was blank but Marvolo saw the confusion, anxiety and fear in his eyes. _That_ did displease him.

"I would prefer you call me Marvolo." He said slowly, watching the blond. He looked surprised and a bit relieved.

"As you wish."

"What do you know about me, Lucius?"

"I know you are powerful, intelligent, amazing. You're a great leader though strict at times. At one time you wanted to teach defense at Hogwarts. You love the school and one day want to take over. You hate Dumbledore and Harry Potter…."

"I don't hate Harry Potter." Marvolo protested loudly. "Right… I didn't tell you yet… but you'll meet him as he is later… he isn't against us."

"… Well, that's good." Lucius nodded.

"Do you know why I love the school?" He prodded.

"I do not know. I have heard you refer to it as your home…" Lucius frowned.

"It is the first home I knew…"

"My Lord… I mean Marvolo?"

"I grew up in an orphanage."

"Oh…"

"It was horrible there, especially for a magical child."

"Like Severus?"

"Similar…"

"It is why you seem close to him?"

"Perhaps. We understand each other, I suppose." Lucius nodded. "My mother died giving birth to me."

"And your father… if you don't mind me asking?"

"He abandoned her when he found out she was a witch."

"Oh… that… would mean…" Lucius stared wide-eyed.

"Yes… I am a half-blood, much like Severus and Harry… Well Harry is pureblood technically…"

"Huh?"

"I might as well tell you. Harry Potter is my grandson and heir through my daughter, Lily. He found out in second year and accosted me in fourth."

"Oh… well that's unexpected." Marvolo nodded.

"He is different than one would expect." They sat quietly for a moment.

"Why tell me?" Lucius asked.

"I wanted to know if you'd be disgusted… with me."

"Marvolo? I wouldn't…"

"You hate muggles, muggleborn and half-bloods. If you knew, I assumed you would storm out of here in anger and turn against me."

"Never… Marvolo… I don't hate them as much as you think. I hate their ignorance and you are not ignorant at all. I… don't hate you… I can't…"

"I'm glad. Harry said you might think I was using you…"

"Aren't you?" Lucius asked before he could stop himself. Marvolo turned to him seriously and held both his hands in his.

"If you weren't married to Narcissa, I'd make you my consort in a heartbeat."

"You…you…" Marvolo chuckled lightly at the shocked look and kissed Lucius softly. He pulled and tugged until the blond was straddling him and the kiss deepened.

"Lucius, do you want this…? Do you want to be my lover or am I getting ahead of myself?"

"Marvolo… you ask this after all this time?" Lucius chuckled.

"Meddling grandsons." He muttered. Lucius considered his answer for a moment.

"At first I resented your request. Then I resigned myself to it. Then I grew to love your attention. Finally, I grew to love you."

"Love?"

"Sorry… I know you think it is a weak emotion but..." He got cut off by another kiss.

"I love you too." Marvolo said softly.

"Marvolo?"

"Grandson." He said by the way of explanations.

"I'm sure. Since we are… pouring out our hearts… I might as well get this off my chest." Marvolo nodded to let him know to continue. "I am sorry to have claimed imperious when you disappeared. I did believe you were dead and I wanted to be there for Draco. Even had I known you were alive, I would have done the same… I couldn't let Draco become like Severus… Narcissa would have neglected him terribly."

"So you denied me for your son."

"Yes. I'm sorry for having to do that but I do not regret it. I… can't stand it… a magical child being abused… I couldn't allow it…"

"I understand. I have forgiven you, my love."

"Thank you… Marvolo…" He smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss his lover- it was only dawning on him that he could call this wonderful man his lover now. Before long their clothes disappeared and they were completely engrossed in their activities.

"Well!" A young voice startled them. "Don't bother moving on my account, Lucius, I'm just here for my cloak. I'm assuming you want the marriage dissolved? I'll even set up Cissa for you. Just let me know what to call you, yeah? Father or Grandpa? It _can_ get confusing." The boy gave the elder pair a cheeky grin and skipped out with the cloak he mentioned.

"That was Potter."

"Yes."

"He saw us."

"Unfortunately."

"Naked."

"The couch was in the way."

"Having…"

"Yes, love but he didn't see everything." Lucius blushed.

"What did he mean?"

"He is Lord Black now. His Godfather named him heir. He is going to dissolve your marriage."

"Oh… Father?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"He is currently pestering your son." Marvolo sighed. Lucius looked incredulous for a second before bursting out laughing. Marvolo followed. It wasn't too bad if Harry got Draco after all but they could just imagine the explosions that would accompany the courting.


End file.
